Cooper-Ation
￼￼Cooper-Ation is the 3rd episode of A-P Squad plot ( continuing from last episode.) Azmuth: Yes..the bounty hunter paralus is near..he's coming to get the omnitrix Ayden Matthews: You mean the watch? Grandpa Max: of course he does..it's his creation. Azmuth: Yes I really am..the paralus is a dangerous being and a monster to be dealt with , be alot more careful.. Azmuth: Who knows..maybe he's already there and already near the base , and I thought that was supposed to be given to you at age 13 what happened? Grandpa Max: He discovered it earlier already , how can we track him? Azmuth: no one knows..they've never been capable of doing so , where is theodore? Grandpa Max: They are busy.. (Azmuth facepalmed as he shut the message down.) At abandoned barn Theodore: How can a radar beep if there is nothing going on..hmm.., check outside. ( The plumber nodded.) (The plumber went outside as a noise was heard when he was farthest , a laser shot pierced through his armor as he fell.) (Theodore examined a purple webbing as he heard a noise he'd turn around holding his gun) Theodore: Drop your weapon! , you are to put your hands up NOW! (Theodore stared and looked shocked , nobody was there..it was just broken wood planks) Theodore: What the- (Theodore exited as he'd suddenly be knocked down by an invisible force , instantly he was grabbed and put in a choke hold , as its force revealed itself) Paralus: You were dumb enough to fall for that trick worthless human. (Theodore struggled as he was dropped and suddenly hit by something) (He was knocked out by something , an incapacitating ray of sorts) Paralus: I have bigger fish to fry..the omnitrix will be mine , even if I have to rip its arm off from anyone foolish enough to wear it!. (Paralus used a sphere of sorts as he created a portal to the null-void , he'd assume a plumber identity and throw both theodore and the plumber inside Paralus: Now..I know exactly where to find them AND the omnitrix. (A similar intro to ultimate alien played as there were humungousaur and some more silhouettes) (Inside the plumber base everyone was preparing for a race of sorts.) (Rook and Cooper helped to create a large simulation area , but the simulations added the effects to the obstacles in front of them.) Cooper: You guys ready down there?. (The area became a factory) Ayden Matthews: Always ready! Tyler Williams: You aren't ready for anything. (Ayden and Tyler both glared at each other , they might have a real rocky start) Tyler Williams: we'll see.. Ayden Matthews: See me kicking your butt? ( Mani rolled her eyes) (The bell sounded as they all started running) ( Ayden picked fasttrack , who he called "blurr" named after his favorite superhero) Blurr: I'm beating you! (Ayden ran past the others , he'd suddenly try stopping when in reality he couldn't..the area had timed jumping) Blurr: WOAH WOAH WOAH! (He'd run off falling as he'd hit the omnitrix) (Instantly he'd change into a metacuosapien (This..didn't help and caused him to plummet several stages.) Rook: Metacuosapiens are much slower and fall faster because of gravity , and citrakayah' s have a hard time stopping..you won't be capable of using those two in this area) Ayden Matthews: Meta-cuo-whaa-Instantly he'd reach a bottom area Ayden Matthews: I'll try another one..this has GOT to work! (Instantly he changed into a nesodeenian. Sparx: I can turn into this?, sweet..what else can it do? Chase Martin's: On your left..literally. (Instantly chase dodged several explosive pellets as sparx turned and was sent down by it. Sparx: Ow! Mani Williams: Your losing yourself here..maybe focus? Tyler Williams: Rookies always get beaten..by the way. (Sparx made a sort of electric growling as he flew off and followed them blasting everything around him) (Drones would fly out of the large pipes as they stood in front of Lily Reeves) (Instantly she'd jump back as mani created portals that teleported them into the air) (One would nearly hit sparx as he dodged it) Sparx: I nearly got crushed by that thing...can you try not to? (Instantly sparx was hit by a pellet as he fell ayden changed into a polar manzardill..) Icicle: Ugh..youve got to be kidding me?1(he spoke with a very swiss accent.: (Icicle started skating as he'd breath on the floor turning it to ice , he'd start skating as he jumped into a conveyor belt freezing cannons) (Mani was hit by a pellet as she was knocked down to a conveyor belt.) Tyler Williams: Hah! might as well watch yourself sis. (Ayden would get off as he went to a higher level , he'd start freezing everything else that did any sort of damage against him.) (Ayden would be knocked off by a slight hammer as he changed into humungousaur grabbing in to a pole and sliding down.) (Mani would fall again as a pellet hit her when she was going up further , she fell down but due to the obstacle course..it didn't damage her) Mani: Ow! Lily Reeves: Done! (The bell rung as it reveals chase martin ahead of lily.) Lily reeves: Dangit..are you kidding me?. Tyler Williams: Could of done a bit better. Lily reeves: DON'T rub it in my face! Grandpa Max: Hey! , as a team you shouldn't fuss over this. Cooper: He's right..you guys need to do ALOT better. Rook blonko: Preferably in knowledge combat and others things , dont worry you'll learn about it Rook blonko: Are you ready for any new training?. Tyler and ayden: Yes! (They both glared as max and took facepalmed , Cooper seemed just fine with it.) (In the next area it was a sort of mountain) (A.I activates as tyler took a higher stage , ayden was lower as be stared at tetramand stopping him.) (Each area were filled with tetramand and each would try to stop him.) Ayden Matthews: last me choose...hmmm..TYRANNO! (He changed form and grew bigger as his vaxasaurian forms were darker , he'd grow bigger arms and a taller neck.) (The tetramand army looked) (Instantly he'd grow more gaining more noticeable plates.) Tyranno: Who do you think you're messing with? (On the higher level tyler dodged tons of different obstacles but was nearly sent off by a random block , he'd then continue jumping up and dodging things.) (The lower level was where tetramand' s were getting beat by a vaxasaurian) Tyranno: Take this! (he'd smack a tetramand off) and THIS! ( He broke a part of the ground as tetramand fell.) (Ayden changed form to anvil) Anvil: What does this form even do? ,Feels like an anvil..hopefully it's useful. (2 tetramand came forward uniting their fist to punch anvil back.) (Anvil fell back as he was hit by the two) (A plumber had entered and watched them from the overview room) Rook Blonko: Plumber lieutenant Jones..I didn't expect you here ,weren't you off on a mission? Lt.Jones: No ,the mission was called back there wasn't any activity at the barn. Grandpa Max: Where's Theodore then? ,he was supposed to come back with you. Lt.Jones: He is with his happily married wife.. (Rook and max raised a brow at this , they didn't think he was with kelly at all..) (Jones left without saying anything , if paralus had to confuse them he'd need to make sure he didn't hit any obstacle in his way.) (He'd leave to a certain area..the power core , there he could plant his bomb and even conceal his acts.) (He'd go down a flight of stairs and into a room as he'd reveal his card sliding it and then opening the door ,it was only a matter of time till he was near the power core) ( He broke his disguise as he set a device at the core) (It would beep but suddenly slow down energy flowing as it stopped the power.) ( All of the lights and simulations stopped..computers and everything else , it was chaos) Grandpa Max: What the!? Rook Blonko: How did this happen?. (Chase Martin's: I got it! ( He changed into his pyronite form.) Cooper: Good idea..with your fire you can create a possible heat source we could use. (All the people would be near chase as they all went to the core to see what happened..it wasn't any sort of joke ,the area is down and they can't fix it.) (Meanwhile paralysis moved his way through as he'd knock down several plumbers using his own light source. (Paralus was a quite buff purple alien ,he had red eyes and a visor , he wore an armored outfit with black and white stripes.) (Grandpa Max and rook held weapons as chase Martins used his fire leading them into a hallway , there was a large bump that went throughout areas.) (They'd descend the stairs , as they went down they heard more bumps , they got louder.) (It stopped when they went to the bottom at the core..) ( The plumbers looked at the core using chase they saw that it was deactivated and were in the process of removing the device on it) (Instantly the wall was broken down as paralus appeared) Grandpa Max: Now! ( The device was removed as power was regained..lights going on.) ( Instantly a noise was heard as ayden turned into cannonbolt ) ( Paralus didn't care..he had the omnitrix right in front of him.) Rook: Put your hands up! ( He revealed the proto-tool ) Paralus: You think you are some sort of authority figure? , I will crush you with ease.. Cannonbolt: Yeah yeah we get it your evil.. ( They'd try to attack him as mani and Tyler used their weapons to attack him with pistols.) (Cannonbolt rolled into him as paralus stopped the arburian easily and threw him back through a wall.) ( Paralus was hit by a fireball as he'd block the attack throwing chase into the ground , the technopath would merge technology together to create a fist , she'd throw it hitting paralus in the face.) (Ayden changed form becoming humungousaur.) ( He'd change size.) Paralus: That weapon will be mine.. (He'd reveal his gauntlets that increased his strength ,instantly he'd reveal a gun shooting the vaxasaurian repeatedly.) Tyranno: Try me..(He'd punch paralus into a wall.) ( Tyranno changed back into ayden as he'd try changing again.) Ayden Matthews: What the...why is this thing not working?!. Paralus: You call yourselves plumbers? , you are just another pair of weaklings about to crushed like the last two... Grandpa Max: where are they?. Paralus: null-void with vulpimancers..have fun trying to track them. (Max turned his neck to see ayden as he changed form into a loboan) ( Paralus charged..Wolfgang had anger In his eyes ,ayden would get his father back..somehow.) ( Wolfgang charged as he dodged paralus attack slashing at his side.) ( He'd jump on to his back chase martins fired a fireball into his chest , paralus tanking the attack as he threw wolfgang.) ( The loboan landed as he dashed forward slashing paralus.) (Paralus grabbed his arms.) (Instantly the loboan used his sonic attack on him as paralus let him go screaming in pain.) (Wolfgang leaped back the plumbers junior and senior blasting the alien.) ( The attack disoriented paralus..but not much as he'd get up no longer tanking fire at much.) ( He'd suddenly teleport off.) Mani Williams: We did it!. Chase Martins: why was that guy so strong?. Tyler Williams: Maybe because ,i don't know he was just powerful and odd. Lily Reeves: I feel bad for ayden though ,his dad is off somewhere..probably dead!. Rook blonko: That's all for tonight..let's go.. ( Grandpa Max winked at rook as rook left to another area.) Grandpa Max: Its alright..your father will be found soon Ayden Matthews: Okay then ,how can i hell? Grandpa Max: Just do your best. Null-void (In the null-void time was extending..theodore started running from something behind him..aliens everywhere ,he was suddenly tackled down by vulpimancers as the rabid beast would launch his jaws at him the screen would turn black =End= Characters *Ayden Matthews *Anvil *Cannonbolt *Wolfgang *Humungousaur *Blurr *Sparx *Chase Martin's *Grandpa Max *Lt.Jones( Deceased ) *Tyler Williams *Mani Williams *Lily Reeves *Kelly Matthews( Referenced ) *Theodore Matthews *Rook Blonko *Cooper Category:Episodes Category:A-P Squad Category:MercilessOne